Baking Up Something Special
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena wants to surprise her abuelo with an old family recipe that she made by herself. After an accident she gets unexpected help from Gabe. "Would you Gabe?" She asked this quickly as if she was out of breath. This would be perfect if she could fix this in some way. Her grandfather would have a great birthday. Gabe just nodded along slowly as he smiled at her. R&R!


**Note 1:** This is testing the waters for a longer fic I have focused on these two wondering if there is enough interest. Please sound off if you like the idea of me writing a longer story between them.

 **Note 2** : Gabe saying he can't bake is kind of a lie. It's going to be lampshaded, but his dad wouldn't want him apart of the bakery if he couldn't bake.

 **Note 3** : To the anon that did review, I do have a response to that. He's still going to be from a big family, his immediate family is going to change but his extended family is going to get a lot larger now, if that helps.

 **Spanish Notes!**

Flan is originally from Italy, but has many variations around the world. There is a specific kind that you can find Mexico that was originally from Spain. "In Mexico, and also in Spain where the recipe originated, a lot of women teach their daughters to make flan so they will grow up knowing how to make this wonderful dish." According to one website. And since Gabe's family owns a bakery, it's customary that he would know anyway.

 **As always** please let me know what you think! They help me write more and improve my writing as I **go along**.

* * *

Elena rifled around through her closet and under her bed for a decent present or at least an idea. Her abuelo's birthday was tomorrow and she had intended on getting him a gift all week. A pretty fantastic one, but this time seemed to be different. Well, now she was down to getting a last-minute gift after hoping that some brilliant idea would strike her. Coughing and pushing aside dust bunnies she thought about giving him the same present as the last time. That was going to be simple though. Running her hand underneath her bed as if there was painting under there, she sighed. Then her hand collided with something rather hard.

"Ouch," she nearly shouted as she pulled out the box from underneath her bed. This was her mother's memento box that she borrowed all those years ago. Smiling she looked down as she opened it. It wasn't the time to reminisce but right now it was nice to find such a treasure. Then something slipped out from the middle of an old notebook.

 _Grandma Lindin's Caramel Coconut Flan._

That was her abuelo's mother's recipe. Elena laughed as she remembered just about how much he would go on about how much that he loved her flan. Then it clicked, she could make him his mother's flan recipe. He would love to have it again after so long. Looking at the recipe it shouldn't take too long and she could make it tonight. Bounding down the steps she made sure her abuelo was nowhere in sight. Thank goodness since it was just after dinner.

"Princess Elena," said the cook as she entered the kitchen. The staff had bowed or curtsied as she entered the room. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

At this Elena nodded along happily as the staff looked excited at least. "Yes there is, I need the kitchen for tonight, by myself if you don't mind."

The cook frowned before looking a little confused. He took his hat off before scratching his head puzzled. Having the princess make food for herself was scandalous in all. "Is there something wrong your majesty? Anything that I can do to help?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just found my great grandmother's coconut flan recipe that I want to make for abuelo's birthday. I'd like to make it myself," she said explaining as one of the kitchen staff ohhed and awed at the idea. At least they thought it was a good idea too. Even the cook was smiling.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful birthday present princess. We shall leave you to your baking, just call any one of us if you need help," he said with a bow as everyone else followed in suit. Great, now she just had to make the flan as she searched for the ingredients. Milk, lots of coconut, caramel, salt, vanilla extract, and a couple of other goodies that she didn't think would go in this.

Now where were the baking spoons, she thought as her reflection shone on the shiny pans. Just thinking about this made her want to try and taste this so bad. Understand why abuelo loved it so much as she mixed together what the recipe said. There wasn't a pinch spoon so just a dash of that in there.

Then just bake it and let it cool in the cool room for the rest of the night until tomorrow. Letting the coconut smell mix into the air. The caramel mixing in just right as it said bake for one hour. That was a long time, she thought turning up the heat a little. It would just cook faster and it would be done already. It usually worked like that when she cooked at least. What was really the difference between baking and cooking, really?

After turning up the heat and adjusting the timer to a half hour now she waited. Then something crashed in the oven. What the?

She opened it to find that the flan had exploded on the inside of the oven. Oh crap, she thought as she looked at her pans and sighed ready to start another batch. She'd get someone to clean out the oven later. Starting over with a new bowl and more ingredients she used a different oven and decided to wait the hour this time. After that was up she took it out and stuck a fork in the middle as she tried it from what little came out. Yuck, too much salt this time and something was off about it. Annoyed with having to make another, Elena threw the fabric cloth next to the stove ready to look for more eggs.

It didn't take long for Elena to know what she had done wrong. Maybe instead of a pinch there should have been a dash. She had followed the recipe exactly as she thought about the first time then realized that her mistake was. The oven and how hot it was to how long it was in there. What was wrong the second time though? There was the salt but there had to be something in there because it was off. She always thought she was a good cook but apparently, there was a difference between cooking and baking. Her grandmother always told her that she simply couldn't add or change parts of the recipe when baking. Well what was the fun in that?

That was when she could smell it buttery and caramel made her mouth water. Then realized that it wasn't the flan she had pictured but smoke. Running back up from the cool room leaving the eggs behind some of the kitchen was fire as the smoke stung her brown eyes. Oh no, she thought looking around for the source. Her wash cloth must have landed directly on the hot stove top after giving up the second time around. The whole kitchen filled with smoke.

Outside the doors she could hear people coming and gathering. Elena could hear her grandmother and the chef telling her family that she was in here. Oh gosh, just drop and roll to the door she though trying to clear her mind as the smoke started to make her a bit dizzy. For a pan and cloth, it sure produced a lot of the gray and hazy cloud in the room. Coughing Elena dropped to the floor ready to roll taking a deep breath of some clean air. Outside the doors she could hear more voices including her abeulos and Gabe's.

Finally, she heard the door opened again, this time she could see the blue pants and black boots of her guard as he searched the room for her. "Princess!" he shouted seeing her on the ground before picking her up and throwing her over his muscular shoulders as they bulged slightly.

"Gabe, I can-" She protested coughing a little as she was carried out of the kitchen as other guards and kitchen staff were putting out the flame. Oh no, oh no, oh no, she thought before her feet touched the ground. That was her fault for nearly burning down the kitchens.

"Oh thank goodness you saved her," praised Luisa as Elena only shook her head until she was ready to do some talking. "Gracias lieutenant Nunez." Gabe nodded as he ran off to find the castle doctor. Luisa looked over her granddaughter looking for injuries.

"Mija what happened?" asked Abuelo as he tried to assess what was going on in the kitchens and the damages. Esteban and Isabel had come running to them and stopping short.

Looking at her family Elena felt embarrassed as she told them what was going on. Maybe this was a bad birthday present. Looking at her grandfather in the eyes she could only tell the truth. "Abuelo I found your mother's coconut fan recipe and wanted to make it for your birthday tomorrow. I did something wrong and I ruined the kitchen in the process."

What made things worse was the look on her abuelo's face. He seemed excited to hear that she was trying to make her flan.

That was when Luisa turned and looked at Elena, happy to hear her baking. "Oh mija we could still make it-" started Luisa as Elena shook her head unable to admit that she had messed up a simple recipe.

"Abuela it's fine, really. I have something else in mind." No, she didn't but her abuelos didn't have to know that as she kept a straight face. She was too proud to admit that. Maybe she could write a song for him in less than a day by now.

"Mija-"

"I'm positive"

With that Elena turned to the cook who was looking at smoke damages in the kitchens as the other staff watched her. Even Gabe watched her a bit bemused about what just happened. "I'm sorry for messing up the kitchen chef-"

"Don't worry about it too much princess," he said cutting her off. "We'll have it fixed by tomorrow to make his birthday meals." He turned to the rest of the kitchen staff that hadn't gone off for the night to clean up all the smoky pots and pans. Elena just decided to head to her bedroom as it was starting to get late. She could read through her law books, she thought gloomily. She was just lucky that Isabel wasn't here to see that she nearly burned down the kitchen.

After reaching her room, Elena let her hair down and slipped her nightgown on before dully lifting her book. Is there any way that law could be made easy to learn? There was some law about not fishing in certain waters as she thought about Naomi. She was going out tonight to get her present for abuelo, she was invited. Then Isabel was working on her present. Elena wasn't sure if Mateo or Gabe was getting him anything either, she thought before finding herself nodding off. Her dream normal as she thought of a day at the beach with her sister.

Then there was a knock on the door of her room as Elena snapped out of her nap. She didn't need the castle doctor to look at her, she thought. Nor did she want any comfort from her family saying that everything was okay. She just about ruined her abeulo's birthday because of baking a flan.

"Just go away," she said her voice muffled as she put the pillow over her face before sighing. His birthday was going to be much better than this as she tried to think of a song she could write for him.

Just then she heard a man's voice from behind the door. "Princess it's me," said Gabe.

At this she perked up happy to hear his voice. Getting up from her bed she opened her door to find him standing there his hand positioned to knock again. Looking around she pulled him into her room wondering what was going on. "Hi Gabe's what's up?"

He smiled at her as she smiled back rocking a bit on her feet. "Listen I've been thinking about what happened today."

Oh, great, she thought before rolling her eyes. He wanted to talk about what happened in the kitchens back there. She was thankful enough to him for getting her before passing out. "Please tell me this isn't about fire drills." She didn't need to know about evacuation plans right now.

At this Gabe shook his head no. "No, well I was thinking that I could help with your recipe. I know I'm not the greatest baker but I've made flan before and I think I could help. We could use my parent's bakery, I'm sure they wouldn't mind-"

"Would you Gabe?" She asked this quickly as if she was out of breath. This would be perfect if she could fix this in some way. Her grandfather would have a great birthday. Gabe just nodded along slowly as he smiled at her. "Oh my gosh Gabe thank you! Thank you so much!"

With that she threw her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. She could feel him smile into her hair as she squeezed him a bit tighter. This flan was going to amazing!

Gabe squeezed her back as her pulled away. "Great just be ready by seven okay? I'm going to go back to my rounds and before you come over I'll let my parents know."

Still squealing over the fact that she'll have a good present Elena got excited. "Of course this is perfect. He'll have a great birthday after all. Gabe, thank you so much. Is there anything I should bring?"

"Well the recipe and yourself."

"Thank again you're a life saver." With that he left her room as Elena knew that her abuelo's birthday was going to be great. All she had to do was not mess up the recipe and burn down the bakery in the process. Forget about knowing was wrong. At least this time she could figure it out and it would be ready. If all goes well she might half two and leave a piece for Gabe and his parents. Only time would tell as Elena went back to her book before nodding to sleep for the night. Her dream, for some reason, involved kissing someone with dark hair and enjoying it very much.

The next morning Elena woke up to knocking at her door as she looked at her bedside clock. Six thirty, she moaned as she normally got up by eight. Then Elena remembered the flan that she was going to be baking today. Then the fact that Gabe was going to help her. She knew he was always a good baker, otherwise his dad wouldn't want him to help at the family bakery.

Throwing on a simple dress that she didn't mind getting dirty, Elena threw open her door. Instead of Gabe standing there, Isabel stood. "Can I hide my present for abuelo in your room? I just finished it."

"Of course." Elena didn't even ask what Isabel would have made for him instead focusing on getting ready for her morning. She was going to find out tonight anyway, but despite her better judgement Elena tried to peak underneath before Isa swatted her hand away.

"Why are you up this early?" asked Isabel as she shoved something under a cover into her bathroom.

Elena smiled as she tied her hair up and adjusting her flower combs in her hair. "Gabe is helping me make great abuela's caramel coconut recipe for his present. He always like to talk about how much he loved her food."

"That's a really neat present," commented Isabel. "Although I figured you want to wear something a bit nicer." At this Elena looked down at her simple golden dress that she didn't mind getting dirty. Isabel shrugged, "Enjoy your date."

Before Elena could protest about it wasn't a date Isabel raced off to work on something else. Was it really a date? She was spending an afternoon with Gabe, all alone, in his parent's shop. Elena did things with him alone before what made this any different? Then looking down the mirror at herself as she wondered if this dress was too plain. Hmm, rifling through her wardrobe she thought of something else a little dressier but still won't mind getting dirty.

Date, echoed through her mind. It wasn't a date and it was just Isabel being Isabel. Keeping her dress on, she heard the knock at the door to find Gabe standing there this time. Just in time, she thought ready to go. Gabe eagerly telling her about his parent's shop and that they were looking forward to meeting her. From the stories his mother was excited between the two of them.

He parked the carriage outside of a shop as he ran to open the doors for her. A couple of girls giggled from near the window as they saw the both of them. "These are my cousins, Josefina and Veronica, my aunt Maya's daughters." The girls curtsied to Elena before running off clearly just wanting to see if it was true she was visiting.

"They're cute," she said as she looked around and saw that the bakery was in fact empty. "So what do we do first?" Before Elena could finish her train of thought she saw his mother come out from the backroom.

"Gabriel!" she squealed as Gabe threw his arms up to greet his mother with a hug.

"Mama," he exclaimed with just as much delight.

Now that was sweet she thought as they hugged. She heard that the way a man treated his mother was the way he would treat his wife. "Your dad closed down the bakery today. You two have it all to yourselves. He went to his olaball team reunion and won't be back until later. If you need anything I'll be upstairs watching your cousins.

"Thanks mama," he said before kissing her cheek. Aww now that was just even sweeter as Elena briefly touched her cheek.

"And princess Elena. Have fun, baking is such a great skill to have," she said before hugging her too. Oh, she thought before hugging her back. Blanca Nunez went up the steps from the backroom calling for her nieces.

Unfazed by what happened Gabe got right to work. After doing this his entire life, it was pretty simple for him.

"Now let's get the pots and pans," he said as she handed him the recipe. It was simple enough, the only reason why she would have messed up would have to be adding something in that wasn't supposed to be there. Or not measuring things out exactly as he had learned from experience.

So together they got together and started to bake the flan together as Elena took some notes. So, everything had to be measured out exactly. Both laughed as a small bowl of flour bounced up on her apron that he had given her. This was fun, just spending a day with him and baking

"Another batch," said Elena as she started to measure out more.

Gabe wiped his hand across his face as she laughed to see a mixture of caramel and flour got all over his face. "How about a couple more? We can feed all of Avalor."

At this she started to laugh as she saw the Olaball trophy waxed and polished in the corner. Elena smiled at the memory as Gabe flipped the hourglass. Then she turned back to him still grinning.

"Gabe you have something on your nose," said Elena as he wiped a hand across his face only for more powder and caramel to smear on his face. She laughed wiping her hands on a towel. From the door Blanca peered in as she saw the princess get close to her son. Something was going to happen and Blanca Nunez could feel it. Seeing this, she clearly wasn't going to stop it from happening. Next to her the smaller girls exchanged knowing looks staying hidden.

"Here I got it," said Elena as she took the clean end of her towel and wiped his face. He shifted dazed a bit as she was close to him and Elena touched his face. "See?" Chocolate and caramel were on the towel now.

"There's not anymore is there?" he blurted out shuffling his feet a bit.

Elena looked over him and rolled her eyes shaking her head no. Then got a closer look. "Just a bit right here." She wiped off the top of his lip as Elena froze a bit pulling her hand away. Okay that was just a personal bubble issue as she had perhaps gotten a bit too close. They were practically on top of each other at this point.

"Thanks," he said feeling the tips of his ears go red as he kept his cool and everywhere else from glowing at the attention. It was one thing to get attention from his mother but it was a whole other emotion getting attention from her.

Blanca from the door watched them as her nieces looked in as well. He needs to be bold, she thought wanting to encourage him to make a move. She wanted grandkids one day and the sooner the better. She didn't want to say anything though especially after stepping away. Oh well, she thought, hoping there was some spark but nothing seemed to come from it.

Elena stepped away as she found herself slipping on a bit of the flour on the floor. Gabe quick on his feet caught her as they found themselves staring with a blush rising to her cheeks. "Are you o-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she found her lips pressed against his. Behind the door, all three girls were doing victory signs.

Stunned and flushing himself Gabe kissed back. It felt fantastic as Elena rested one hand on his shoulder and he hesitantly put one hand on her hip. They must have stood there like that for a couple of minutes before pulling apart. He grinned as Elena did too covering her mouth a little as they locked eyes.

"I should probably get that out of the oven," he said foolishly. Still blushing Elena sat down on a nearby chair not believing that she did that. Not only that but she wanted to do it again. Gabe reached for his oven mitt before pulling out the treat from the oven.

Still looking at each other, Elena smiled at him sweetly. "We should probably get this to my abuelo, he's going to be so happy. Thank you so much Gabe for helping."

With that she kissed him again and this time Gabe eagerly kissed back.

"Maybe we could do this again," she said biting her bottom lip as he wordlessly nodded.


End file.
